Dr. doom vs kaos
pre log wiz: sorcery is a art of magic used all throughought the fictional unciverse and some poeple us magic and sourcey to make them almost god like beings boomstick: like Dr. doom the magical criminal master mind from the marvel universe wiz: and kaos the magical villain from skylanders boomstick: hes wiz and im boomstick wiz: and its our job to analyze there skills and abbilitys to see who would win a death battle Dr. doom wiz: one day in the state of libyria there was a kid name victor von doom boomstick: what kind of name is that wiz: anyways one day victors mother was killed by demons that she summoned as soldiers and that day he swore vengence and the death of his father why his father i have no real idea boomstick: anyways after mastering magic and technology and he desired to bring back his mother so he built a portal to hell but after miscauculations he refused to accept the protal blew up extreamly scaring his face then one day he joined a mysterious order that gave him magic armor that he gave some modifications and then he became the infamouse dr doom wiz:dr dooms powers are lasers levetation teleportation dimension travel hypnotism mind transperence genius intellect boomstick: and the infamouse foot dive wiz:and not only that but his armor grants him super strength and near indestructability high tech weapons and gadgets ergokenisis impenetrable force feild boomstick:and when dr doom got his powers he ruled over libyria and faced every ultra hero in the marvel universe some even outside of the marvel universe like superman wiz: this guy has outlassed galactus and dormamu and has stolen power from the beyounder boomstick:and this guy has a secound form god doom wiz: in this form he is able to kill thanos without even sweating boomstick: but of course he does have weaknesses wiz: for he is still killable with the armor boomstick: and he has been beaten before by the incredible 4 spider man wiz: and his god form can be beaten for he did lose to the hood boomstick: oh almost forgot he has these things called doombots wiz: now these doom bots are powerful are in no way as powerful as dr doom himself boomstick: infact there not even as durrable as the real dr doom wiz: yea basicly doombots are way weaker the dr doom boomstick: you know dr doom does kindof look like a robot wiz: yea the doombots are ment to look like dr doom to fool enemys boomstick: in conclusion dr doom is a very smart and technological sourcerer who will one day rule the world kaos wiz: somwere in the sky there is a land called the skylands boomstick: and in the skylands lives a evil sourcerer named kaos wiz:kaos has powers simialar to the player ther portal master and can actualy go through the portal and has been in the real world before boomstick: and he is able dark versions on skylanders wiz: and he can use elemental magic boomstick: the elements are earth wind magic life fire undead dark light and wait what? how is tech a element thats one of the most in elemental things around wiz: and kaos has many other magical abbilitys and also mind magic boomstick:he is able to leave his body and poses other people and have them control his body wiz: this is sounding alot like bill cipher then suddenly bill cipher appears bill: you know your right wiz: bill get out bill cipher: hey when will my next deathbattle take place king boo was way to easy wiz: you will have your next fight when you have your next fight boomstick: yea you stupid triangle get out of here bill cipher: ok dont call me stupid i can erase all of your insides but fine i will leave bill cipher while teleporting away and sticking up both middle fingers:fuck yooooouuuu wiz: so anyways kaos also has a bunch of forms but we will just use one wich is super sayin kaos but legaly known as super kaos boomstick: super kaos is able to creat beings out of mid air send shock waves shoot doom beams and the abbility to fly wiz: and kaoses feats are surviving a volcano eruption while being in the volcano boomstick: is able to do a summer salt in trap team wiz: but he does have weaknesses though boomstick: like kaos is fairly trickable wiz: and can still die as super kaos and is fairly beatable all together boomstick: but kaos is still very tough wiz: seriously though lets try to do something to prevent bill from entering ever again boomstick: ill go kick the shit out of a unicorn pro log wiz: alright the combatants are set lets settle this debate once and for all boomstick: its time for a death battlleeeeee pre fight somewere is lyberia there is a towering fortress with thunder clouds surrounding it and in the fortress there is a armored sitting in a throne the armored figure is dr doom then suddenly there is a knock on the door dr doom: who dares knock on my door is it the mailman again then the doors explode out of there hinges and there is a figure covered in shadow and there is a glowing blue mark on the figure forhead the figure walks into view and it appears to be kaos kaos: so you are dr doom bow before your new master dr doom: pffffttt AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! how hilariouse a midget asking for my throne oh this is just to preciouse dr doom is then hit with a fire ball causing a massive explosion blowing up the entire building when the smoke clears dr doom is erfectly fine dr doom: ok midget you aksed for it kaos: hahaha you dont scare me then both get into a fighting position fight kaos shoots a bunch of fire balls at dr doom dr doom holds out his hand and all the fire balls stop right before they hit him dr doom then clenches his fist and all of the fireballs explode dr doom then shoots a bunch of lightning at kaos kaos dodges most of the lighting blasts but gets hit by the very last one and is momentarly stunned dr doom: FOOT DIVE!!!! dr doom then dives at kaos kicking him in the face sending him back kaos nose bleeds but kaos just whipes it off kaos: RAAAGGGHH kaos then shoots a bunch of gears fire balls vines skulls curses and lasers at dr doom dr doom is sent flying backwards from the attack dr doom then punches kaos in the face kaos punches dr doom back dr doom then sweep kicks kaos and shoots a giant beam of energy at kaos when he hits he floor kaos: thats it kaos then floats in the air a bunch of strings go out from his back and he suddenly grows hair he is now super kaos dr doom chuckles and dashes at super kaos super kaos then shoots a giant doom beam and dr doom is sent flying dr doom stands up kaos then starts shooting a bunch of smaller doom beams extreamly injuring dr doom dr doom: THATS ENOUGH!! dr doom then floats into the sky a giant white beam covers dr doom dr doom is now god doom super kaos: oh you have a white robe im soooo scared.. NOT!! super kaos then dashes at god doom god doom then punches super kaos in the nose causing blood to fly out god doom then shoots a bunch of lasers at super kaos super kaos shoots a bunch of doom beams at god doom god doom lets all of them hit him and he isnt hurt at all god doom the walks up to super kaos god doom jabs his hand into super kaos super kaos: NOOOOOOOOO!!! super kaos then explosed and there is nothing left of super kaos but his skull god doom: no mortal can challege my power god doom then crushes kaoses skull in his hand god doom then floats away ko *god doom is relaxing in a new fortress *the only thing that remains of kaos is dust analysis boomstick: welp rest in peace kaos wiz: now in both base form and secound form kaos was heavily outclassed by dr doom bomstick: for starters kaos didnt realy have a way to get through that armor of dooms i mean dooms armor portected him from reality warping and dr doom had many ways to hurt and destroy kaos wiz:and not only that but dr doom had much more fighting cabability then kaos boomstick:and dr doom has stolen power from gods while kaos realy didnt face any form of gods wiz: and when it came to both of there scound forms it was smply over for kaos boomstick: i mean who cares if you can creat things when god doom has one shot killed thanos with a lot of ease thats something super kaos has never come near doing wiz: and in secound forms super kaos was a very powerfu being while god doom is a god and it is going to take way more then a bunch of lasers to defeat god doom boomstick: i mean come on the only being who has even defeated god doom was hood and super kaos is nowere near that guys power and hood would end kaos with ease wiz: and dr doom in his normal form could easily defeat kaos boomstick: kaos has no real fighting cababilitys while dr doom has fought the fantastic four spider man and thanos and stared in many fighting games meaning he can easily take of kaos in a fist fight wiz: i mean dr doom didnt even need to use much of his magic to defeat kaos and the only reason we made him be beaten by super kaos was to pull out his secound form even though dr doom realy didnt need to change forms to defeat super kaos boomstick: and dr doom was way more durrable then kaos sure kaos could survive a erupting volcano but dr dooms suit granted him immunity to reality warping making this not much of a competition wiz: and even though kaos had acces to more elements his magical cabalilities were nothing compared to dr doom who has built portals to hell before boomstick: looks like this battle was just kaos wiz: the winner is dr doom next time on deathbattle "standin around like a bloody idiot" "yohoho its deadbeard with a barrel of parrots" the sniper vs captain deadbeard Category:Vector28 Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:"God vs Monster" Themed Death Battles